


Book Commentary: Dorothy Must Die

by mlmcg12



Series: Book Blog Transcripts [20]
Category: Dorothy Must Die Series - Danielle Paige
Genre: Child Neglect, Cross-Posted on WordPress, Gen, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Spoilers, Teen Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:47:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28949163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mlmcg12/pseuds/mlmcg12
Series: Book Blog Transcripts [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2123052





	1. Chapter 1

  * Well, that’s a lot of tragic backstory to dump in the first paragraph of the book. Three days before Amy’s birthday, she got labeled trailer trash because her dad walked out on her and her mom the year before. And then when she was thirteen, her mom got into an accident (car accident?) and became a pain med addict.
  * And Madison’s apparently the local mean girl.
  * Oh, the foreshadowing with the bit where the Christmas after Amy’s failed birthday party, she lost faith in Oz.
  * Fast forward to modern day, and apparently Madison’s still the mean girl, plus a teen mom-to-be who’s more white trash than Amy.
  * So, the pink hair thing Amy’s got going on is cool.
  * OK, seriously, Amy? Sure, Madison’s the mean girl-white-trash-teen-mom who started the fight, but punching out a pregnant girl? What did that baby ever do to you?
  * Oh, right. Tornado on the way faster than Madison’s kid. Amy keeps mentioning that.
  * Really, Amy’s Mom? Going out to the bar in the middle of a tornado? That’s beyond crossing the line between “serious depression” and “horribly neglectful parenting.” Then again, it sounds like that line’s long been crossed.




	2. Chapter 2

  *     * Yup. The tornado’s coming.
    * And Amy’s still Very Abandoned.
    * Wait, what? Amy’s mom has a rat called Star? I’m not shocked about the fact that Star’s called Star or that she’s a rat. I’m more shocked by the fact that Amy’s mom has a pet to take care of when she can’t even take care of her own kid.
    * Here’s one of those “animals can totally predict natural disasters” moments.
    * And now the tornado shit’s going down…
    * Hey, Stephenie Meyer, please note that rain can come down in sheets, like here in this book, but “sheeting rain” isn’t a phrase that’s used in any normal conversation.
    * Of course the whole trailer park thing was a setup for how Amy’s got no real shelter from the storm, and that the storm’s going to pick up her trailer to take her to Oz. With a rat.





	3. Chapter 3

  * So, Amy crash-landed in Oz, got knocked out, and is being rescued by… someone.
  * Let me guess: This guy’s glowy green eyes will be important later.
  * “Of course not. If you were dead, would we be having this conversation?” I mean, it’s Oz. Weird shit’s possible there.
  * So Amy’s trailer just fell into the Grand Canyon of… wait, what part of Oz is this?
  * OK, so Amy’s in (post-apocalyptic) Munchkinland. And she conveniently happened to land alongside the Yellow Brick Road.
  * No, but who’s the dude who pulled her out of the trailer? And why’s he suddenly running away without telling Amy anything about anything?
  * Maybe following the Yellow Brick Road will give Amy some vague answers?



**Author's Note:**

> See also https://mmcgui12sbookblog.home.blog/


End file.
